


Broadcast

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Holmes' hears of a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #12](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1339341.html).

If you try hard enough, you can find English newspapers and magazines even in Nepal. Very out of date, of course. But I had grown past the discomfort at the mere thought of England, and now I liked the touch of home, the reminders. Everything in them was very polite and serious, as I had thought the world was, once. They brought to mind chill and fog and old grey buildings, very refreshing in the Terai.

And then I saw mentions of Holmes.

It could be no one else, certainly. Nearly fifteen years later, but one couldn’t forget that name, and the description of his mind was clear enough. And the writer, Dr. John H. Watson -

I hoped he was good for Holmes. He seemed in awe of him, as, I thought, he should be. Holmes had always needed a friend, and I watched the papers for more news of him and saw that he had at least one.

I spent most of my time supervising the tea plantation, or at local events. Sherlock Holmes was only a name from the past, now. But I was glad that he had company – and, I thought, laughing a little as I petted Argos, my big but well-trained Himalayan sheepdog, at least his ankles seemed safer than they had been with me and Belle.


End file.
